Parce que ce soir, j'ai peur
by Sarazona
Summary: CALZONA. Internat de Callie et Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Arizona's POV

« Ce n'est pas tout, mais où est-il ce service ?»

C'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Voilà comment se manifester mon anxiété face à mon miroir. Il était 8h30, et je terminais de me préparer dans la salle de bain avant d'entamer ma première journée dans un nouvel hôpital. Les cheveux tirés en arrière et maintenus par une pince, légèrement maquillée, habillée au plus simple, c'est-à-dire un jean's et un débardeur blanc surmonté d'un gilet bleu marine, il ne me restait qu'à avaler rapidement un café avant de partir. Heureusement mon appartement ne se situait qu'à cinq minutes de marche de l'endroit où j'allais prochainement passer beaucoup de temps.

Aujourd'hui commencer mon internat en chirurgie au Seattle Grace Hospital, et j'étais dans un état partagé entre l'excitation et l'angoisse.

La réunion de présentation devait commencer à 9h30 et était dirigée par le chef du département de chirurgie : Docteur Ellis Grey.

Plus tard …

Je parcourrais les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche du vestiaire. Bien que je ne sois pas en retard, j'accélérais la cadence afin d'arriver dans les premières pour pouvoir rencontrer mes futurs collègues. L'anxiété commençait à me gagner et des questions fusaient dans mon esprit « Aurai-je le niveau ?, Est-ce que je pourrais me diriger vers la spécialité qui m'intéresse réellement ? ». Tant de questions qui furent interrompus par l'écriteau sur une porte qui indiquait « Vestiaire des internes ». C'est derrière cette porte que ma nouvelle vie allait commencer…

« Mesdames et Monsieur les médecins, je me présente, je suis le docteur Ellis Grey, et je dirige également ce service de chirurgie. C'est ici que votre carrière commence, en intégrant le programme d'internat en chirurgie du Seattle Grace Hospital. Vous êtes aujourd'hui vingt certains abandonneront tandis que d'autres réussiront, c'est la dure loi de l'internat en chirurgie. Mais soyez confiants, notre service est réputé pour avoir de très bons chirurgiens qui se feront un plaisir de vous encadrer et de vous enseigner tout leur savoir-faire. Sur ce, je laisse la parole au Docteur Webber, le chef des résidents, qui va vous répartir en groupe de travail. Bon courage et bonne première journée ! »

Tandis que le Docteur Grey sortait de la salle, le docteur Webber fit un pas en avant en triant les papiers qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Surement les papiers où étaient inscrits les groupes. Je profitais de cette accalmie afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres internes.

« Donc comme ça nous sommes 20, environ autant de filles que de garçons. Ils ont l'air autant paniqué que moi » pensais-je.

Le chef des résidents pris la parole : « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Webber, chef des résidents et spécialisé en chirurgie générale. Je vais vous répartir en groupe et chaque groupe sera attitré à un référent. Vous serez quatre groupes de cinq. Une fois les groupes constitués, sachez que vos partenaires seront les personnes que vous verrez le plus souvent, plus souvent que votre famille et vos amis à l'extérieur, ils seront votre deuxième famille donc tâchez de garder des relations cordiales car sinon vos années d'internat risquent d'être désagréable. Concernant l'internat, je vous donnerez des informations au fur et à mesure, et surtout si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ».

Il nous adressa un sourire réconfortant. Le docteur Webber semblait être un homme charmant. Grand et de bonne carrure, il était noir de peau et ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Il émanait de lui une aura de gentillesse et de savoir.

Il fit les groupes et nous laissa le temps de nous changer et de faire connaissance avec nos partenaires avant de s'en aller.

Je trouvai rapidement mon casier pour y déposer mes affaires. Il y avait dedans ma tenue d'interne de chirurgie ainsi qu'un bipper, gadget indispensable pour être tenu au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'hôpital.

Une fois ma tenue revêtit, une fille s'avança timidement vers moi :

« Bonjour, . . Mmh enchantée. Je m'appelle Callie et je pense que nous sommes dans le même groupe .. »

« Oh enchantée Callie ! Je m'appelle Arizona. Qui est ton référent ? »

« C'est docteur Webber, et j'en suis plutôt contente, il a l'air sympathique. »

« En effet alors, nous sommes dans le même groupe. Moi aussi je suis rassurée que ce soit lui notre référent, parce que d'autres avaient l'air peu agréable .. »

Sur les quatre personnes qui étaient dans mon groupe, il ne m'en restait que trois à rencontrer, et cette première discussion présageait de bonnes choses. D'autant plus que cette Callie me semblait fort intéressante…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Callie's POV

Je venais de découvrir dans quel groupe j'allais être. Je fis rapidement un repérage des personnes avec moi. D'abord, une petite femme noire avec de longues tresses, portant des lunettes. Ensuite, un jeune homme assez grand et musclé, brun, qui semblait fier de porter sa tenue d'interne. Après un autre jeune homme, les cheveux brun coiffés en arrière, qui semblait connaître l'autre homme. Enfin, une femme blonde, ses cheveux attachés et des yeux d'un bleu si profond que …

« Mais à quoi tu penses Callie ? Tu ne la connais même pas et tu as déjà remarqué la couleur de ses yeux. » Dit la petite voix dans ma tête. J'inspirai profondément afin de retrouver mes esprits et décidai d'aller me présenter à cette jolie blonde.

« Bonjour, …. Mmh enchantée. Je m'appelle Callie et je pense que nous sommes dans le même groupe.. » Mais pourquoi je suis timide comme ça ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle me répond.

« Oh enchantée Callie ! Je m'appelle Arizona. Qui est ton référent ? » Wouuaw, je me laisse envoutée par cette voix. Il semble sortir de sa bouche une douce mélodie qui résonne harmonieusement. Je ne suis pas la seule à le remarquer, les deux hommes de notre groupe se retournent d'une manière qu'ils pensent discrète pour écouter notre conversation.

« C'est docteur Webber, et j'en suis plutôt contente, il a l'air sympathique. » Voilà, je ne bégaie plus, bien que cette femme m'impressionne par son assurance.

Malgré tout, la conversation prend fin. Au même moment les bippers des gens de mon groupe se mirent à sonner, nous étions convoqués aux urgences. Il s'agissait de notre première mise en situation réelle …

_Aux urgences_

Une fois réunis, mes collègues internes et moi-même fîmes face au Docteur Webber. Il prit la parole.

« Mes chers internes, d'ici à peine cinq minutes vous allez faire face à vos premiers patients. Il y a eu un accident de la voie publique impliquant au moins cinq véhicules. Rassemblez vos connaissances théoriques et faites preuves de sang froid. Et surtout, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à demander l'avis d'un de vos supérieurs. Bon courage »

Deux minutes après le dernier mot du docteur arriva la première ambulance je m'approchai dans l'espoir de prendre en charge mon premier patient.

« Homme de 34 ans, coupures multiples au niveau du bras droit, risque de fracture » énonça l'ambulancier.

« Je m'en charge » m'exclamai-je. Les autres internes me regardèrent, étonnés par ma prise d'initiative. Quand il s'agissait du travail, j'avais confiance en moi. Par contre quand il s'agissait d'aller parler à quelqu'un, j'avoue que j'étais intimidée, d'autant plus quand la personne me plaît. Et cette Arizona m'intimidait beaucoup.

Je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur des urgences avec le patient sur son brancard. Derrière moi je vis Arizona partir en compagnie d'une petite fille sur un brancard, surement la fille de mon patient.

L'ambulancier conduit le brancard au box numéro 1 et me laissa faire mon travail. Instinctivement, tous mes acquis théoriques me revinrent en tête : prise en charge du patient, examens à réaliser. J'étais confiante.

« Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le docteur Torres et je vais m'occuper de vous. Avez-vous d'autres blessures mis à part votre bras ? »

« Non que mon bras. Mais ne le soigné pas tout de suite, je veux voir ma fille avant. Où est-elle ? Emily où es-tu ? Emily ? »

« Calmez-vous Monsieur, je vous promet de trouver votre fille, je vais demander à quelqu'un de la chercher, mais laissez moi vous soigner. Il se peut que votre bras soit fracturé donc laissez-vous faire. Ce n'est que pour votre bien, je ne pense pas que votre fille aimerait vous voir le bras en sang vous ne pensez pas ? » dis-je, m'impressionnant moi-même.

« Bien je ne bouge pas, vous avez raison docteur. »

Une fois mon patient calmé et acceptant de recevoir des soins, je commençai à l'examiner. Il avait de nombreuses coupures et d'éclats de verre le long de son bras. Je pouvais voir une déformation anormale du bras, je demandais la réalisation d'une radio pour confirmer la fracture et pouvoir adapter la thérapeutique nécessaire.

Je fis interrompu dans mes réflexions par les cris d'une petite fille.

« Papa ! Papa ! Je suis là, où es-tu ? »

« Emily ? » s'interrogea mon patient.

Je vis deux box plus loin la petite fille qui cherchait son père. Elle était accompagnée d'Arizona. Cette dernière s'approcha en me souriant. Mon cœur eût un raté. J'étais troublée, je ne bougeais pas. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suppose que vous êtes le père d'Emily ? Rassurez vous elle se porte bien, elle n'a que quelques petites égratignures sur le visage et les bras mais rien de grave. »

J'étais restée muette pendant qu'elle parlait. Reprenant mes esprits, je demandai à un infirmier d'envoyer le père faire sa radiographie. Emily accompagna son père, je me retrouvai donc seule avec Arizona. Me tournant vers elle, je lui souris.

« Callie ? »

« Oui ? » De quoi voulait-elle me parler ?

« Avec les autres internes on a décidé de se rendre dans un bar boire un verre ce soir, et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir ? Histoire de faire connaissance tous ensemble. »

« Oh oui avec plaisir ! Vers quelle heure ? Et où ça ? »

« À 19h, tout le monde semblait ok pour cette heure. Et on se retrouve devant l'hôpital pour y aller tous ensemble. Ok ? »

« Pas de soucis Arizona, je serai là. A ce soir donc ». Et je partis, mon patient revenant de son examen, je devais aller le voir. Il n'était que 11h, la journée allait être longue …


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ! Je vous laisse un petit mot pour m'excuser de cette semaine sans nouveautés, d'ici une semaine je posterai plus régulièrement car je serai en vacances. Pour ce chapitre ( qui je l'avoue a été un peu plus dur à écrire ), je suis retourner à la troisième personne pour écrire (plus simple à mon avis). Mmh aussi, soyez indulgents car il s'agit véritablement de ma première fanfiction, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Bonne soirée !

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Il était 18h50 lorsqu'Arizona se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Sa première journée d'interne en chirurgie s'achevait et elle était ravie que tout se soit bien passé. Elle se débarrassa de sa tenue d'interne pour retrouver ses vêtements. Passant devant un miroir elle en profita pour se remaquiller légèrement. Enfin elle se rendit devant l'hôpital, le point de rendez-vous pour ensuite se rendre au bar.

Elle retrouva les deux hommes de son groupe d'internes elle avait appris dans la journée qu'ils s'appelaient Mark et Derek et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient étudié tous les deux à l'université de Seattle donc ils connaissaient bien la ville et les endroits branchés. C'est d'ailleurs Mark qui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans un bar qu'il aimait : Chez Joe.

« Hey bonsoir les garçons » s'exclama Arizona, « Alors cette première journée ? »

« Aucunes difficultés pour moi, je suis le meilleur » répondit Mark

« Positive pour moi » répondit plus humblement Derek.

« D'accord ! Vous savez qui doit se joindre à nous ? » Demanda la blonde

« Nous trois, et la jolie Latina que tu as invité ce matin » dit Mark, un sourire sur ses lèvres laissant deviner ses intentions.

Quelques minutes après, Callie fit son apparition. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt rouge mettant en valeur ses formes par son joli décolleté. Mark le remarqua, et Arizona aussi.

Une fois réuni, le petit groupe suivi Mark pour se rendre au bar, discutant de leur journée en chemin. Callie découvrit l'égocentrisme de Mark, le caractère posé de Derek et le grain de folie d'Arizona. Une fois arrivée au bar, chacun se débarrassa de ses affaires et s'installèrent à une table. Mark se proposa de payer la première tournée ce qui enchanta les trois autres comparses. La soirée se déroula dans le rire et la bonne humeur, les anecdotes sur chacun fusaient, l'alcool aidant.

Fidèle à lui-même, Mark se montrait séducteur avec les deux filles tandis que la petite amie de Derek l'avait rejoint. Elle s'appelait Addison et était elle-même interne en chirurgie obstétrique, dans un autre hôpital de Seattle. Quand aux deux filles elles discutaient ensemble de leur vie avant l'internat. Il semblait y avoir un bon feeling entre elles. Mark le remarqua et ses idées lubriques de plan à plusieurs lui revinrent en tête.

À une heure du matin, étant suffisamment alcoolisées, Arizona et Callie décidèrent de partir afin de rentrer chez elles. Mark, Derek et Addison les saluèrent bien décidés à rester un peu plus longtemps. Les deux femmes sortirent du bar.

« Tu habites où ? » demanda Arizona, « Parce que j'habite à deux minutes d'ici, tu peux venir dormir chez moi si tu veux. »

« Où habites-tu ? Parce que moi aussi j'habite à deux minutes, on va peut-être pouvoir faire le chemin ensemble ! » S'exclama Callie

« Pas de soucis ! On va pouvoir continuer à discuter en route ». Arizona sourit à Callie qui avait les yeux qui pétillent.

Les deux femmes marchèrent dans la nuit, titubant. Instinctivement, Arizona s'agrippa au bras de la latina pour parcourir le peu de distance. Cette proximité aussi inattendue qu'appréciable ravit Callie elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'entre elle et la jolie blonde pendue à son bras il y avait un lien fort. Callie s'interdisait de penser alors qu'elle n'avait rencontré Arizona que le jour même. Mais parfois entre le cœur et la raison, l'écart est très grand …

De son côté Arizona profitait de ce chemin proche de Callie. Finalement le chemin se fit en silence, mais il était agréable. Lorsqu'arrivant devant un immeuble elle dit :

« Voilà j'habite ici ! »

Callie se stoppa nette, se retourna vers Arizona avec un regard étonné.

« Tu .. Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec cet immeuble ? »

Callie se mit à rire doucement, ce qui interrogea la blonde. « J'habite ici aussi. Au deuxième étage, j'ai emménagé la semaine dernière. »

« Oh quelle coïncidence, et bien rentrons chacune chez nous et demain matin je passe te prendre pour aller à l'hôpital ! »

« D'accord, aucun souci » répondit Callie, affichant un grand sourire.

Sur ces mots, chacune rentrèrent de leur côtés, et chacune s'endormirent l'esprit calme et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la soirée Chez Joe. Les quatre comparses se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir plutôt bons amis. Leur internat ne leur laissant que peu de temps de répit, ils en étaient rendus à presque vivre à l'hôpital.

Callie retrouva Arizona à la cafétéria pour partager leur repas. Ces dernières s'étaient fortement rapprochés, évoquant la solidarité féminine face à Mark le macho. Ce dernier se démenait afin d'en séduire au moins une, mais malheureusement rien ne fonctionnait. Il commençai à douter de son pouvoir de séduction. Mais il n'avait pas tout perdu car il s'était tout de même lié d'amitié avec Callie.

« Hey, comment s'est passé ta matinée ? », demanda Arizona, avant de croquer dans sa pomme. Callie venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle semblait épuisée, des cernes marquait son visage ce qui n'échappa pas à la blonde. _Elle reste quand même très belle…_ pensa-t-elle. À vrai dire, rien n'échappai à la blonde lorsqu'il s'agissait de la brune. Il y avait entre elles deux comme une sorte d'alchimie, si bien que souvent elles n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Arizona aimait cette relation qu'elle partageait avec Callie, bien qu'elle ne la comprenait pas.

« Epuisante, j'étais au bloc toute la matinée pour assister à une réparation de fémur. Si seulement je pouvais faire autre chose que tenir la Super-Sonde ! … ». Elle commença à manger en observant son amie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. « Hey ohh Arizona, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui bien sur que je t'écoute, je pensais à un truc. Il me semble que tu es fatiguée », à ce propos la latina acquiesça. « Et donc je pensais, que comme nous avons toutes les deux notre soirée de libre, peut-être accepterai-tu de venir chez moi pour une soirée pizza-bière-film ? »

« Avec plaisir ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie à côté de l'hôpital, ça me ferrait beaucoup de bien. »

L'invitation avait donné à Callie un sentiment intérieur de grande joie. Elle décida d'en ignorer les raisons. Ces dernières semaines avaient été marqués par son rapprochement avec la jolie blonde, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais elle se refusait de s'autoriser à s'attacher à elle. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation avec d'autres femmes, et bien qu'elle soit au clair avec son orientation sexuelle, sa famille lui avait ordonné de ne pas se montrer en tant qu'homosexuelle pour la protéger. Mais Callie savait que c'est parce que sa famille avait honte des véritables envies de la latina. Or, depuis le début de son internat elle se retrouvait désormais loin de sa famille et personne n'était là pour l'espionner comme avant. Et depuis le début de son internat, la jolie blonde ne quittait plus son esprit ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arizona était dans son appartement, ouvrant des bières, lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ce soir était la soirée pizza-bière-film avec Callie. La blonde était impatiente de voir la brune depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, plus tôt dans la journée. Arizona savait bien que la jolie brune était épuisée ces derniers temps, et de ce fait elle s'était donné pour mission de détendre Callie ce soir. C'est l'estomac noué que la blonde alla ouvrir la porte.

« Hey bonsoir Ari ! », s'exclama la brune.

La blonde ne répondit pas de suite, elle fut scotchée par la beauté qui se trouvait devant elle. Ses yeux détaillaient chaque centimètre carré de la femme sur le pas de sa porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. La brune se mit à rire doucement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda de nouveau la brune, une pointe de séduction dans la voix. La latina savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer du temps à se préparer pour être jolie pour cette soirée, et vu la réaction de son hôte, elle avait réussi. La brune avait choisi de porter une robe rouge légèrement décolletée qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, peut-être était-ce trop pour une simple soirée entre _amies_, mais elle comptait beaucoup pour Callie.

« Salut Callie, tu es … ravissante ! Comment vas-tu ? » La blonde avait pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler. Elle avait décidé de se rattraper auprès de la brune et de se montrait confiante. _Mon Dieu Az, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Callie est ton amie, tu n'as pas à être si intimidée devant elle… Mais il faut dire qu'elle est MA-GNI-FI-QUE._

« Rentre je t'en prie, j'ai déjà ouvert des bières, elles sont sur le buffet. Et concernant les films, j'en ai sélectionné quelques-uns »

Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé avec leur bière et choisirent le premier film pour commencer la soirée. D'abord assise chacune d'un côté sur le sofa, Arizona se rapprocha discrètement de la latina, frôlant ses doigts de sa main libre. Calliope, étonnée par ce geste, lança un regard vers la blonde, qui feignait d'être captivée par le film. Callie se re-concentra sur le film, souriant. Il était indéniable que la brune était attirée par la femme assise à ses côtés, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire et quelle attitude adopter. Il est vrai que bien qu'elles discutaient souvent de leur vie personnelle et d'avant, elle n'avait jamais parlé de leurs relations amoureuses. Callie prit une gorgée de sa bière, une gorgée d'initiative. Elle attrapa la main d'Arizona dans la sienne. Ce contact créa chez la jolie blonde une chaleur dans son ventre, un frisson la parcouru. Elle ne saurait définir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment, mais une chose était sûre, la femme qui lui tenait la main ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Par le passé, Arizona n'avait connu que des déceptions amoureuses avec différents hommes. Entre les infidélités et les hommes égoïstes, elle s'était promis de ne plus s'attacher et n'avait connu que des aventures sans lendemain. Elle pensait être sûre de son orientation sexuelle, jusqu'au jour où elle a débuté son internat en chirurgie et qu'elle a rencontrait cette femme. C'est comme si cette femme avait réveillé en elle des désirs insoupçonnés, qu'elle était l'allumette qui a embrasait le feu sacré en elle. Et à ce moment où elle a décidé de frôler les doigts de la latina et que cette dernière lui ai pris la main, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés alors que son cœur s'emballait.

Le générique de fin du film débuta, les deux femmes se tenant toujours la main. Au même moment, elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, plongeant soit dans un océan azur, soit dans une douce chaleur marron.

Rien ne s'opposait à ce moment magique entre les deux femmes …

Rien ? A ce moment précis retentit un bruit strident et aigu venant de la porte d'entrée. C'est avec grande peine qu'Arizona se décida à aller voir qui venait d'interrompre ce moment avec la belle brune. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le livreur de pizza qu'elle avait appelé plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle récupéra et paya sa commande avant de retourner s'installer dans le salon.

« Le repas vient tout juste d'arriver ! » dit-elle à Callie, en souriant malgré elle.

De son côté, Callie vit cette intrusion comme la pire des punitions qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Deux minutes auparavant, elle était là, son regard planté dans celui de la blonde, à seulement quelques centimètres. Tout aurait pu basculer ce soir. _Foutu livreur de pizza_, pensa-t-elle. Elle vit Arizona se rapprochait d'elle et s'asseoir sur le canapé, posant la pizza sur la table basse.

« Est-ce que tu veux regarder un autre film ? » demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

« Oui bien sur, je te laisse choisir dans ce cas. »

Les deux femmes furent plongées dans un silence inconfortable pendant qu'elles mangeaient, le film débutant par une musique romantique. Une fois leurs estomacs remplis, elles se réinstallèrent de manière plus confortable sur le sofa, et au bout de quelques minutes, Arizona s'allongea de manière à avoir sa tête sur les genoux de la latina. En se positionnant ainsi, la blonde souhaitait montrer subtilement que la latina ne la laissait pas indifférente, et que malgré elle, elle recherchait le contact tactile. Elle fut plus que ravie lorsque Callie commença à lui caresser précautionneusement les cheveux, d'une manière très naturelle. A son grand regret, Arizona laissa échapper un murmure de bien-être.

« Je suis ravie de te faire cet effet là » déclara la brune en riant.

« Chut je suis concentrée sur le film là ».

A cet instant, Arizona fut ravie de tourner le dos à la brune pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle rougissait. Ce soupir de bien-être était réel, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu un moment aussi simple mais à la fois aussi intense depuis très longtemps. Là, allongée sur la très jolie latina, elle était bien. Chaque minute qui passait était une minute qui la rapprochait de la fin du film et donc du départ de Calliope. Cette pensée la rendit triste, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions : _Est-ce que je suis bien parce que je suis avec Callie ? Ou parce que je suis fatiguée et que cette position est confortable ?_ Préférant ignorer la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvée envers son amie, elle se laissa submerger par une vague de fatigue.

Le souffle régulier et calme de la blonde posée sur les genoux de Callie indique à cette dernière que son hôte semblait s'être endormie. Callie en profita pour admirer la jolie créature qui se servait d'elle comme un oreiller. Elle sourit en voyant le visage de la blonde qui s'était tournée vers elle durant son sommeil. Elle semblait apaisée et détendue. Malheureusement la brune ne pouvait passer toute la nuit à regarder Arizona dormir sur elle, et à son grand regret elle s'obligea à la réveiller. Elle murmura tout doucement son prénom.

« Arizona, Ari. Tu t'es endormie, il faut que tu ailles dans ton lit, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

L'endormie ouvra difficilement les yeux, se rendant compte de la situation. Elle s'était endormie sur les genoux de la brune, alors que c'était son invitée, elle se sentait honteuse d'être une hôte si peu honorable. Ce sentiment passe très vite lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Callie aller partir, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Son cerveau se mit alors à fonctionner très rapidement. Arizona se leva doucement, se tourna de manière à faire face à la brune, et lui attrapa la main. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte lorsqu'elles furent rentrées dans la chambre de la blonde. Arizona se décida alors à parler. « Reste, s'il te plait … »

Dire que la brune était abasourdie par la demande de la blonde aurait été un euphémisme. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, envisageant ses possibilités. Son désir de rester fût finalement plus grand que la raison qui lui disait de partir. Elle décida de répondre silencieusement à la blonde, lui lâcha sa main, et enleva sa robe avant d'aller s'allonger dans le lit d'Arizona. La blonde la suivit et s'installa dans son lit avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de Callie.

« Merci » chuchota la blonde avant de s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis sincèrement désolè pour toutes ces semaines sans mise à jour. Ce soir un petit chapitre, mais je promet de me rattraper rapidement. Vos reviews sont les bienvenue, la critique est bonne pour avancer :) **  
><strong>Bonne soirée à vous, bisessss<strong>

Chapter 5

Allongée dans le lit de la blonde, le cerveau de Callie fonctionnait à deux cent à l'heure. Des centaines de questions fusaient dans son esprit bien qu'elle tentait de les éviter.

_Pourquoi agit-elle ainsi ? _étant la principale.

Deux heures après s'être couchée, et voyant qu'il ne lui restait que 4 petites heures à dormir, elle trouva enfin le sommeil, laissant toutes ses questions de côté. Après tout, si elle voulait des réponses, il lui faudrait parler à la blonde.

Le lendemain matin, Arizona fut la première réveillée et décida d'aller se doucher afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle savait que Callie lui demanderait d'expliquer son comportement de la veille et pour l'instant elle souhaitait éviter cette conversation. Une fois prête elle quitta son appartement en laissant un mot à la brune lui expliquant qu'elle avait du partir plus tôt. Elle savait très bien que sa fuite était immature, mais elle avait besoin de temps.

Calliope se réveilla seule dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, sa journée débutait mal. Et elle empira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la blonde était partie et lui avait laissé un mot avec les clefs de son appartement. Elle se prépara en ruminant et se rendit à l'hôpital. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Arizona, mais pour l'instant elle préférait l'éviter, c'est la blonde qui agissait bizarrement, c'était donc à elle de faire le premier pas vers la brune. Elle passa donc toute sa journée au bloc afin de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa désastreuse vie sentimentale. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'opérations de prévue et qu'elle n'était pas appelé à la mine, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler la théorie. Et c'est ainsi que les jours passèrent, toujours sans nouvelles de la blonde.

Arizona de son côté était perdue. Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'elle s'évertuait à éviter la latina pour ne pas faire face à ses craintes et à ses sentiments. Une bataille faisait rage dans son esprit, elle savait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Callie, mais elle n'en connaissait pas la nature exacte. Ou du moins elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Car Arizona Robbins, fille de militaire et élevée dans la pure tradition américaine ne pouvait pas être homosexuelle, c'est ce que penserait son père. Mais à ce jour, n'était-elle pas loin de sa famille ? Devait-elle ne pas chercher à connaître qui elle était vraiment ? Sentant qu'elle perdait pied face à toutes ses interrogations, elle se décida, enfin, à appeler la seule personne qui saurait l'écouter, son frère.

« Allo ? » prononça une voix masculine à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là

« Hey Tim, c'est Ari. Je sais que je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler... »

« Je t'écoute petite sœur »

« Je suis perdue, Tim. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, cette personne est formidable et j'adore sa compagnie. Je sais que j'éprouve des sentiments forts envers elle... »

« Où est le problème alors ? Tu lui en as parlé ? »

« Non... Tim, cette personne, c'est une femme. » Annonça Arizona, des sanglots dans la voix. Pendant une minute, son frère ne répondit rien. La blonde pensa alors à raccrocher, mais Tim reprit la parole.

« D'accord, parle-lui alors ! C'est le fait que ce soit une femme qui t'effraie tant que ça ? Laisse moi te dire quelque chose on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, mais on tombe amoureux quand même, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Et si tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle, dis-lui. Ok Arizona ? »

La blonde sentit un poids s'envoler de son cœur aux mots de son frère. « Oui c'est vrai… »

« Lance toi, et n'oublie pas de m'appeler pour me raconter tout ça » Dit-il en riant avant de raccrocher.

Suite à cet appel, Arizona se jeta corps et âme dans son travail d'interne en chirurgie pour éviter de trop réfléchir. Le soir en rentrant chez elle, elle se posa dans son salon avec un verre de vin afin de mettre au point un plan pour se faire pardonner auprès de Callie… Elle estima avoir assez évité la jolie brune depuis leur dernière soirée ensemble, et cela la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle devait donc agir. Cependant elle ne savait pas du tout comment si prendre. Elle repassait dans sa tête toute la soirée six jours plus tôt, et arriva à la conclusion que si Callie avait accepté de rester dormir, c'est qu'elle tenait un minimum à la blonde. Demain, elle ira lui parler !

C'est une Arizona stressée qui arriva dans les vestiaires de l'hôpital le lendemain matin. Son stress s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit que la seule personne présente était la personne à qui elle s'était promis d'aller parler après tout elle lui devait bien des explications.

« Callie .. » tenta la blonde, mais l'intéressée fit mine de ne pas entendre.

« Callie ! » réessaya la blonde, « il faut absolument que l'on parle »

Callie se tourna lentement vers la blonde, réfléchit un instant et répondit, « Ah oui, vraiment ? Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'évite depuis tout ce temps ». Son ton était froid, et Arizona pouvait sentir de l'hostilité dans ses paroles, mais elle savait que cette situation était entièrement de sa faute et elle voulait rattraper son erreur. Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout. Elle se rapprocha lentement de la latina, et attrapa ses mains. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, puis la blonde plaça délicatement une de ses mains sous le menton de la brune afin de la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Arizona prit alors la parole.

« Je sais que j'ai agis comme une idiote après cette soirée. Mais j'étais sincère quand je voulais que tu restes dormir. C'est juste qu'en me réveillant, je n'ai pas su gérer le flot de sentiment qui m'a envahi… Et j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de recul » La blonde fit une pause, cherchant les mots justes pour continuer ses explications. Callie ne parlait toujours pas, attendant la suite. Elle planta son regard dans celui bleu azur de la femme juste face à elle, si proche physiquement, mais elle semblait tellement loin dans sa réflexion.

« Callie, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi … Et que je veux être proche de toi, mais je ne veux pas être seulement ton amie … »

Les yeux d'Arizona se couvrirent d'un film brumeux elle se sentit à la fois soulagée d'avoir pu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait de si fort, mais elle se sentait également effrayée, d'autant plus que Callie ne répondait pas.

« Je ne veux pas être seulement ton amie … ». Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de la brune, tandis que la blonde avait toujours sa main sous son menton, le regard baissé. Callie mit quelques instants à réagir, surement trop car Arizona rompu le contact et commençait à s'éloigner. Fâchée par l'abandon physique de la jolie blonde, Calliope attrapa la main de celle-ci et l'attira vers elle.

« Moi aussi, je ne veux pas être seulement ton amie … », et suite à ces paroles, Callie approcha son visage de celui de la femme qu'elle aimait, leurs lèvres s'effleurant presque. Callie pouvait sentir la respiration chaude d'Arizona sur son visage. Ce fut la brune qui scella ce premier baiser. Ce premier contact intime submergea les deux femmes de petits courants électriques à travers tout leurs corps. Au début chaste, le baiser devint plus passionné. Arizona posa délicatement ses mains sur le visage de la brune. A ce moment là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Mais les deux femmes furent ramenées brutalement à la réalité lorsque leurs bippers se mirent à sonner. Elles se séparèrent lentement, toujours aussi proche l'une de l'autre. Callie en profita pour murmurer doucement à l'oreille de la blonde : «Tu peux venir chez moi ce soir, pour 19h, je t'attendrai ». Sur ces mots, les deux femmes s'éloignèrent en direction des urgences pour s'occuper des patients qui arrivaient suite à un accident de voiture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Court chapitre, j'essaye de me rattraper prochainement. Je veux bien vos avis :D**

Chapter 6

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent aux urgences et furent surprises de l'attroupement qu'il y avait. Afin de gérer au mieux la situation, le docteur Webber attribua à chacun un patient. Callie se retrouva à s'occuper d'un jeune homme qui était blessé à l'avant-bras et à l'abdomen. Elle effectua les examens de base avant de demander la réalisation d'un scanner abdominal ainsi que des radiographies de son avant-bras. Une fois le patient parti en radiologie, elle disposa de quelques minutes qu'elle mit à profit afin de se remémorer les récents évènements avec Arizona. Elle venait de s'embrasser ! S'EMBRASSER ! Mélancolique, la brune passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, repensant aux frissons qui l'avaient parcouru lorsque la bouche sensuelle de la blonde se trouvait à cet endroit. Elle repensait déjà au moment où elle pourra de nouveau ressentir tous ces papillons dans son bas-ventre, ce soir au plus tard …

_Pendant ce temps là …_

Arizona était tout aussi distraite, mais fit de son mieux pour soigner la vieille dame qui était à sa charge, et heureusement il se révéla qu'elle n'avait rien de bien grave. Ce qui laissa également à la blonde le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle avait donc suivi le conseil de son frère aîné et elle ne regrettait rien. Elle avait révélé à Callie qu'être son amie ne lui suffisait pas, qu'elle voulait plus. C'était risqué mais garder le silence aurait été bien pire. Et son initiative avait était récompensée. Cependant, entamer une relation avec une femme était nouveau pour la blonde, et elle était totalement effrayée. _Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ?_ pensa t-elle. Un tas de questions restaient sans réponse et elle espérait que Calliope se montre compréhensive face à toutes ses inquiétudes.

La journée passa rapidement et le moment où la sonnette de son appartement sonna arriva vite. La brune n'avait pas revu l'objet de ses pensées depuis le baiser du matin, et autant dire qu'elle était impatiente. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Arizona aussi stressée. La blonde rentra comme une bombe dans le salon et se mit à débiter un nombre incroyables de phrases.

« Je .. Je n'ai jamais. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une femme. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai peur Callie. Mais j'ai tout aussi peur de te perdre maintenant. Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec une femme. Une femme magnifique comme toi. Si je suis nulle ? Je suis sûre que je vais te décevoir. C'est surement une mauvaise idée. »

Callie regardait la blonde faire les cent pas dans son salon en la laissant parler. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'Arizona n'avait jamais été en couple avec une femme, qu'elle était donc la première. Cette révélation ne la choqua pas énormément, ayant déjà certains doutes sur le passé de la blonde. Mais la brune était déjà passée par cette phase de découverte auparavant, et elle savait très bien de quoi la blonde avait besoin à ce moment. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha d'elle, la forçant à s'arrêter, attrapa ses mains et vint déposer un léger baiser sur une de ses joues, et ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la blonde, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Suite à ce baiser, Callie attira la blonde vers son canapé où elles s'installèrent toutes les deux, se faisant face.

« Arizona, je peux comprendre que la nouveauté peut être effrayante. Mais si tu me fais confiance et que tu tiens à moi, tout ira bien. »

« Bien sur que je tiens à toi, et bien sur que je te fais confiance. J'ai juste peur… Et j'avais peur que tu me juges par rapport à ça, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. » Avoua la blonde, quelque peu honteuse.

« Ne repenses jamais que je suis là pour te juger. Je suis là pour toi Arizona, je tiens à toi. Et je te promets que l'on avancera à ton rythme. J'ai confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en nous, d'accord ? »

« D'accord Callie, je suis désolée. Par contre, je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais est ce que pour le moment on pourrait garder secret notre relation ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de nous, juste que je préfère avancer doucement.»

Callie acquiesça et se rapprocha de son Arizona pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. C'était un chaste baiser, mais qui venait de sceller le début de leur relation. Arizona avait évoqué un Nous. Callie sourit en songeant à ceci. Elle enlaça tendrement la blonde pendant de longues minutes. Jamais la brune n'avait connu de grand amour, même si elle avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, aussi bien féminines que masculines. Mais il aura fallu d'une mauvaise expérience avec un homme pour rendre Callie sure d'elle : elle aimait les femmes, et peut importait l'avis de sa famille maintenant. Son père, Carlos Torres, était un homme bien et très croyant. Lorsque sa fille lui avait annoncé il y a deux ans qu'elle était homosexuelle, la première réaction de Carlos fut de ne plus lui parler. Puis peu à peu il avait appris à élargir ses convictions et à accepter sa fille, à la seule condition qu'elle ne se montre pas en public. Callie avait accepté, seulement pour garder sa famille près d'elle, mais désormais elle était loin d'eux, et bien qu'elle les aimait toujours autant, elle se sentait libre de vivre comme elle l'entendait.

« Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule … » demanda la blonde, qui tira Callie de ses pensées. « Je veux dire, juste dormir, si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sur, je te propose de commander à manger et d'aller dans ma chambre, ça te va ? »

« Ca me semble parfait. »

Arizona se rendit à son appartement à l'étage en dessous pour récupérer quelques affaires pour pouvoir dormir chez Callie, sa désormais petite amie. Elle se saisit de son téléphone pour taper un message :

« Hey grand frère, j'ai écouté ton conseil et tout va pour le mieux, je suis super heureuse. Je t'appelle rapidement pour tout te raconter. Love, Z »

Une fois de retour dans l'appartement du dessus, les deux femmes s'installèrent pour manger et discutèrent de tout et de rien, se racontant des anecdotes sur leurs enfances respectives. Callie apprit donc la cause de la petite cicatrice de l'avant bras de la blonde, et Arizona apprit que durant tout le temps du lycée, Callie était la chef des pom-pom girl, suite à cette déclaration la blonde voulait une démonstration, ce que la brune lui promit mais pour un autre jour.

Les deux femmes se mirent au lit et Arizona se lova dans les bras protecteurs de Callie. Cette nuit était le début d'une longue série.

* * *

><p>Callie avançait dans les couloirs du Seattle Grace Hospital, elle avait été bipper par un numéro inconnu lui demandant de se rentre au 5ième étage. Elle marchait prudemment dans le couloir légèrement obscur lorsque une porte s'ouvrit et elle fut happé à l'intérieur. Une force incroyable la tira dans ce qui semblait être une chambre de garde, et une blonde la plaqua contre le mur et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Arizona l'embrassa passionnément, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Callie entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la douce langue de la blonde venir caressait la sienne. Pendant qu'Arizona était occupée à embrasser avidement la latina, Callie laissait ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de la blonde, sous sa tunique. Sa peau était incroyablement douce. Tout lui semblait parfait chez elle, de l'éclat de malice qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard bleu azur jusqu'à la perfection de son corps et la douceur de sa peau.<p>

Ayant besoin d'oxygène, la blonde rompit le baiser malgré elle.

« Bonjour ma belle » murmura Callie, « je risque de m'habituer à ce genre de bonjour. »

« C'est le but » répondit Arizona avec un sourire malicieux. « Mais tu m'as manqué, et avec ces gardes de 48 heures, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne fait que se croiser. Je termine dans une heure et je voulais te voir avant de partir. »

« Aucuns soucis pour moi, n'hésite pas. Je commence seulement ma garde, j'en ai pour encore 46 heures. J'ai hâte d'avoir un moment rien qu'avec toi Ari. Tu me manques aussi. »

Elles sortirent de la chambre de garde et se dirigèrent ensemble à la mine. Callie avait du travail, et Arizona avait une idée en tête, et elle avait vraiment envie de rendre heureuse la femme qu'elle aimait tant.


	7. Chapter 7

Une suite rapidement, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ! :D à bientôt, bisesss

Chapter 7

Il était 19h lorsqu'Arizona rentra de sa garde de 48 heures. Elle n'avait vu Callie que dans la chambre de garde où elle l'avait invité à venir, ayant un besoin vital de la voir et de l'embrasser.

Arizona déposé ses affaires sur le canapé et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. Elle était épuisée, et avait envie de se détendre. En deux minutes elle fut déshabillée et attendit que son bain se remplisse. Une fois cela fait elle s'installa confortablement dans sa baignoire et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle s'était mis en tête l'idée de faire une surprise à Callie. Cette dernière était l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Jamais Arizona ne s'était sentie aussi bien en présence d'une autre personne. Elle se rendit compte que toutes ses relations antérieures n'étaient que superficielles. Alors qu'avec la latina, c'était magique. Oui c'était le mot. La brune la transportait dans un autre monde par sa simple présence auprès d'elle.

Arizona se sentait en sécurité avec Callie. Elle avait pu lui exprimer ses craintes et lui avouer que c'était sa première relation avec une femme. Elles avaient alors choisi, sous l'influence principale de la blonde, de garder leur relation secrète et d'avancer doucement. Depuis le début de leur histoire, Callie avait respecté ses choix, et Arizona lui en était reconnaissante. De ce fait, elle n'en était encore qu'à des pas-si-chastes baisers. La suite effrayée encore un peu Arizona.

La blonde voulait donc lui montrait à quel point elle était reconnaissante. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, elle estima qu'une longue nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue, pour pouvoir ensuite agir dans les meilleures conditions.

* * *

><p>« A quelle adresse je livre ce bouquet de fleurs madame ? »<p>

« Au service de chirurgie, au Seattle Grace Hospital, s'il-vous-plait »

« Voulez-vous accompagner le bouquet d'un message personnel ? »

« Pouvez-vous écrire '' Pour Calliope, merci pour tout. Love'' »

« Bien, il sera livrer dans la journée ! »

Arizona paya le fleuriste et se rendit à son appartement. Elle était peut-être en repos aujourd'hui, mais sa journée sera sans doute loin d'être reposante.

* * *

><p>Mark était également de garde ce jour là avec Callie. Depuis le début de leur internat, les deux jeunes gens avaient lié une belle amitié. Mark considérait Callie comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et il appréciait sa compagnie. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait tenté de séduire la belle mais ses tentatives furent toutes vouées à l'échec. Il semblait que Callie soit insensible à son charme, et même insensible à toute présence masculine, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme.<p>

L'hôpital était calme ce jour là, et Mark se dirigeait vers la chambre de garde où il était sur de trouver Callie. Il tenait dans ses mains un énorme bouquet de fleur. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Callie à demi allongée sur un lit, lisant un livre de médecine. Elle fut étonnée de le voir arriver avec des fleurs.

« Mark, je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que tu n'arrivera pas à me mettre dans ton lit, même en essayant d'être romantique ? », dit-elle en riant.

« Moque-toi, mademoiselle-j'ai-des-secrets. Je croyais que tu me disais tout Callie, moi je te raconte tout ma vie ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Est-ce que tu me le dirai si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? »

« Bien sur, pourquoi ? » Elle s'en voulait de mentir à son meilleur ami, mais elle avait fait une promesse à Arizona et elle devait la tenir.

« Ecoute ce qui est écrit sur le message de ce bouquet : '' Pour Calliope, merci pour tout. Love ''. Je crois que tu me dois des explications … »

Callie se sentait prise au piège, tiraillée entre l'amour et l'amitié. Son choix fut rapide.

« D'accord Mark, mais je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer aujourd'hui. Mais fais moi confiance, tu saura tout un jour ou l'autre. Juste que pour l'instant je ne peux pas tout te révéler. En effet depuis quelques temps, je vois quelqu'un, et j'éprouve de forts sentiments pour cette personne. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »

Mark était blessé de ne pas savoir la vérité, mais se ressaisit vite.

« Si jamais cette personne venait à te faire souffrir, je veux savoir qui c'est pour aller lui dire deux mots, d'accord ? »

« Ok » souffla la brune, touchée par l'instinct protecteur de son ami.

« Bon, retournons voir si il n'y a pas une ou deux urgences à la mine ! »

* * *

><p>24 heures. C'est le temps qu'il restait avant la fin de la garde de sa petite amie. Arizona savait désormais exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire pour surprendre Callie.<p>

1ère étape : le bouquet de fleur. Elle savait que la brune l'avait reçu car elle avait reçu un message sur son téléphone qui disait '' Merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques. Miss you 3 '' Ce simple message avait eu pour effet de motiver la blonde à continuer sur sa lancée.

2ème étape : préparer une soirée romantique chez elle et inviter Callie après sa garde. Arizona avait déjà choisi le repas pour le lendemain soir, repas qu'elle cuisinerait le lendemain durant la journée. Il lui semblait que le temps passait si lentement lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas ou bien lorsqu'elle était loin de Callie.

Il était 10h lorsque la blonde se réveilla le lendemain, en pleine forme. Ce soir elle allait retrouver Callie. Arizona trépignait d'impatience. Il fallait encore qu'elle prévienne la brune que ce soir elle était invité chez elle. Pour cela, la blonde se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit au service d'orthopédie, le lieu de prédilection de Callie. En effet, depuis le début de leur internat, la latina avait clairement exprimé une préférence pour l'orthopédie, et elle semblait exceller dans ce domaine. Nul doute que Callie serait un excellent chirurgien. Arizona prit l'ascenseur et arriva au 3ème étage. Elle aperçut au loin une chevelure brune adossait au comptoir des infirmiers, en train de remplir un dossier. La blonde s'approcha discrètement de l'objet de ses pensées et l'attrapa par la taille. Surprise, Callie eu un mouvement de recul et était sur le point de tomber lorsque la blonde la rattrapa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui … Oh Arizona, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu sais que j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque là ? »

Arizona était perdue dans ses pensées, tant la proximité de la brune dans ses bras était un instant délicieux.

Arizona sourit puis répondit. « Excuse-moi Calliope, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais j'avais besoin de te voir ! J'espère que ta garde n'a pas été trop épuisante car ce soir tu viens chez moi. 20h, ça te va ? »

« Bien sur. Est-ce que je dois ramener quelque chose ? »

« Non non, je m'occupe de tout. Ce soir, je prends soin de toi. »

« Oh, intéressant. Je serai là à l'heure. » La brune, ravit de la direction que prenait sa soirée, se pencha en avant pour embrasser son amie qui eu un mouvement de recul. Callie se recula en s'excusant. Gênée, Arizona rougit et plaça un délicat baiser sur la joue de la brune avant de partir.

« A ce soir ! »

Arizona n'avait pas laisser Callie l'embrasser, ici, en plein milieu de l'hôpital, par pudeur mais surtout par peur du jugement des autres. Elle savait que les autres gens pouvaient être cruels. Elle en avait fait les frais plus jeune, étant obligée de changer régulièrement d'établissements scolaires du fait des mutations fréquentes de son militaire de père. Elle était à chaque fois jugée comme étant la petite nouvelle qui avait des difficultés à s'intégrer, et ce refus d'intégration avait laissé des séquelles dans l'esprit de la blonde. Cependant, aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Elle était interne dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux du pays, et avait une petite bande d'amis avec qui elle passait de bons moments. Peut-être était-il temps de prendre les choses en main et d'assumer une bonne fois pour toute ses choix.

Callie avait accepté le refus de la blonde, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas la brusquer. Les quelques heures qui lui restait à travailler allèrent lui sembler insupportable alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre dans ses bras la femme qu'elle aimait.

Non loin de là, dissimulé dans un coin, il y avait Mark. Il avait assisté de loin à la scène qui venait de se dérouler au bureau des infirmiers du service d'orthopédie. De nombreuses connections se firent lorsqu'il comprit qu'en faite, la personne qui avait envoyé ce bouquet à son amie était Blondie alias Arizona. Alors comme ça, Callie sort avec une femme. J'en étais presque sur, pensa t-il. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il songeait que son amie était heureuse comme ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fiction est plus dure à écrire car j'ai moins d'inspiration que pour mon autre fiction, mais je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de bien avec celle-ci aussi. Sinon, est-ce que vous suivez la saison 9 de grey's ? :D Si vous vous en parler n'hésiter par à me MP ou même sur twitter. Bisousssss

Chapter 8

Callie terminait sa garde dans précisément une heure, et elle était impatiente de retrouver Arizona, surtout que cette dernière lui réservait sa soirée. Sa garde, bien que chargée, avait été accompagné du bouquet de fleur reçu, ainsi que de la visite d'Arizona dans la journée pour l'inviter à dîner. Sur ces pensées, la dernière heure de travail passa rapidement pour la brune qui allait se changer dans les vestiaires. Elle envoya un message à Arizona pour lui dire qu'elle partait de l'hôpital et qu'elle devait aller se préparer chez elle avant de venir. Ne sachant comment s'habiller, Callie enfila une simple mais sexy robe noire qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et se couvrit avec un gilet noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés, et se maquilla légèrement. Une fois prête, elle sortit de son appartement pour se rendre chez la blonde, à quelques portes du sien.

Arizona avait préparer cette soirée pendant des heures, elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Pour cela, elle avait rangé de fond en comble son appartement, fait toutes ses lessives, changer toute la literie et elle avait passé son après-midi en cuisine. N'étant pas un chef étoilé, la blonde avait opté pour un repas simple accompagné de bon vin, et pour terminait elle avait fait de la pâtisserie. Elle espérait que tout ceci plairait à Callie. Arizona prit une demi heure pour se préparer dans sa salle de bain, elle enfila un pantalon cintré noir et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons restèrent ouverts. Ses cheveux blonds lisses tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle se regardait dans le miroir lorsqu'elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et fit face à Callie.

« Bonsoir ma belle » dit Arizona en attirant la brune vers elle pour l'embrasser. « Tu es splendide. »

Callie entra dans l'appartement et embrassa de nouveau la blonde tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis plus de 48 heures, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Mais elle s'était promis de ne jamais forcer la blonde à quoi que ce soit, car si Callie écoutait ses hormones, Arizona serait déjà sans aucun habits. Chaque geste innocent qu'avait la blonde comme effleurait la main de la brune provoquait chez Callie des feux d'artifices dans son ventre, accompagné de cette sensation de chaleur.

Arizona proposa à Callie de s'installer dans la cuisine pour boire un verre pendant qu'elle terminait la cuisson du repas. Les deux femmes discutèrent et Callie racontait sa garde et toute l'agitation qui avait régné à l'hôpital ces derniers 48 heures suites à un grave accident sur l'autoroute. Elle en profita également pour remercier encore une fois la blonde pour le magnifique bouquet de fleurs.

Les deux femmes dînaient en toute insouciance et partageaient un agréable moment. Durant ces instants, toutes les craintes d'Arizona concernant sa nouvelle homosexualité s'échappaient car elle se sentait tellement bien en la présence de Callie. Elle était en train de pensait à ça et dut semblait absente car Callie le remarqua.

« Arizona ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, désolè, j'étais un peu absente, je réfléchissais à quelque chose.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? demanda la brune.

- Je pensais à nous, à mes craintes infondées. Callie je n'ai pas à être si égoïste avec toi, je pense qu'il est temps de nous montrer ensemble. Je n'ai plus peur.

- Tu es certaine ? Tu sais, on a le temps, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

- Oui j'en suis certaine. Je suis fière d'être avec toi et je veux que les gens sachent que tu n'es pas célibataire. Je ne supporte pas quand Mark te tourne autour … avoua la blonde, laissant apparaître sa jalousie.

- D'accord, on commencera par lui alors. C'est très courageux de ta part Ari, et sache que je serai là pour te soutenir, ok ?

- Ok, merci Callie. »

L'atmosphère devint plus joyeuse après cette conversation. Arizona avait mis de la musique, et l'alcool aidant, les deux femmes dansaient et chantaient dans l'appartement. Leurs corps se rapprochaient en fonction de la musique et tous ces frôlements désinhibaient Arizona. Elle saisit le visage de Callie et l'embrassa avidement et la latina répondait bien évidemment à ce baiser passionné. Elle quémanda l'accès à la bouche de la blonde qui entrouvrit ses lèvres pour que leurs deux langues se rencontrent et se touchent. Ce baiser endiablé durait encore et encore lorsque les mains d'Arizona parcouraient la robe de la brune, créant de nombreux frissons dans tout le corps de Callie.

« Allons dans ma chambre, murmura Arizona.

- Tu es sure ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sure de toute ma vie. Je te veux maintenant, Calliope Torres. »

Arizona emmenait Callie dans sa chambre et détachait la robe de Callie en même temps. En un instant la brune se trouvait vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements. « Laisse moi nous mettre à égalité » murmura la latina dans l'oreille de la blonde pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à déboutonner le chemisier et le pantalon d'Arizona. Toutes les deux en sous-vêtements, Callie allongea sa petite-amie sur son lit en admirant le corps qui se trouvait sous elle. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Elle se remit à l'embrasser en parcourant le corps d'Arizona avec sa main de libre. Elle caressait la poitrine de la blonde au-dessus de son soutien gorge ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de dresser les tétons de la blonde. Arizona gémissait sous les caresses de sa compagne et en voulait plus. Pour lui faire comprendre, elle prit l'initiative d'enlever le soutien gorge de Callie et Arizona appréciait ce qui apparu devant elle. Elle se mit donc à caresser la poitrine de Callie. Les caresses devenaient de plus en plus passionnées, les dernières barrières de tissus disparurent et les deux femmes s'unirent pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, Callie se réveillait une nouvelle fois dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, mais la sensation qu'elle ressentit en cet instant était exaltante. Enlacer dans ses bras se trouvait Arizona, sa petite-amie qui lui avait préparait la veille un bon dîner et avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. La blonde se mit à bouger dans les bras de Callie, pas encore habituée à dormir avec quelqu'un. Quand Arizona ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Callie qui lui souriait et immédiatement elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Pour ce genre de moments, Arizona pourrait tout abandonner. Ce n'était que bonheur. Malheureusement, les deux femmes devaient se lever et se préparer pour aller au travail. Dur retour à la réalité. D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui elles devaient annoncer à Mark qu'elles n'étaient pas seulement amies mais qu'elles étaient en couple. Un couple qui s'était uni pour la première fois cette nuit, pensa Arizona.

* * *

><p>« Salut Blondie, comment vas-tu ?<p>

- Bonjour Mark. Faut-il que je te répète encore une fois que je ne m'appelle pas Blondie mais Arizona ?

- Comme tu veux Blondie. Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de sortir un soir avec moi, en tête à tête ? »

Mark avait décidé de séduire Arizona pour voir sa réaction et confirmait ses doutes. Il pensait et était presque certain que sa meilleure amie Callie était en couple avec Blondie. Pour vérifiait son hypothèse, il avait décidé de séduire Arizona pour voir la réaction de Callie, connaissant son caractère jaloux et impulsif.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Mark, je n'en ai pas envie. »

Voyant Callie arrivait au détour d'un couloir, il se pencha vers Arizona en feignant de l'embrasser et en lui chuchotant « Tu manques vraiment quelque chose, dommage pour toi. »

Callie arrivait à ce moment et avait vu la scène qui se déroulait juste devant elle. En moins de deux secondes, elle s'avançait comme une furie vers son meilleur ami et sa petite-ami et se mit à jurer.

« Qué pasà ? »

« Rien Callie, pourquoi t'énerves-tu ainsi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de demander quelque chose à Blondie ? demanda Mark en souriant voyant que son plan fonctionnait.

- DEMANDER ? EN L'EMBRASSANT ?

- Callie calme toi, ce n'est rien, dit Arizona en tentant de calmer la fureur de la latina. Mark, il faut que tu arrêtes de tenter de me séduire comme ça à tort et à travers. Je refuserai à chaque fois pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Vraiment ? demanda Mark

- Oui. » Arizona prit la main de Callie dans la sienne avant de continuer. « Je suis en couple avec Calliope.

- D'accord, je le savais déjà ! » dit-il avant de partir au loin.


End file.
